


【尊礼520】与你同在  第一章（番外）

by flying_fish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish





	【尊礼520】与你同在  第一章（番外）

5月的天气变化无常，让人干什么都打不起精神，懒洋洋的阳光照在身上，如果能睡个午觉，真是人间美事。

可是，无论多么温暖适宜的气候，都不会给警察们喘息的机会。午餐过后，奔忙了一上午的八田美咲开始犯困了，几次想要提出休息的请求，一抬头看见走在前面周防尊的背影，就觉得缺乏勇气，他一旦开始办案就进入一种精神高度集中的状态，一整天不吃不喝不休息也是常有的。不过，跟着周防尊能学到不少东西，辛苦自己的脚板也算是值得。

“八田，走快点！前面就到花市了，凶犯有可能就在里面哦！”周防尊停了下来，催促道。

“是。”快步追上之后，八田不解地抓着脑袋问道：“死者被是被花盆砸死的，凶手不见得就是在花市吧？”

“死者的房间里没有别的植物，只有一盆桔梗花，但是他的衣物上，沙发上还有毛巾上都沾染有花粉，说明凶手是一个有机会沾染到花粉的人，或者是从事相关工作的。”周防这么回答着。

“嗯嗯，有道理。”  
八田点了点头，让自己重新振奋起来，跟随周防一起走进花市。

================================

这是早上和上司宗像礼司、搜证课的同事碰面时推断出来的结果。临出发前，宗像礼司还在调侃他。

“去花市的话，有机会沾花惹草哦。”宗像单手背在身后，饶有兴趣地看着他。

“抱歉，我没兴趣。”

“这样啊，鲜花朵朵惹人怜。不过，周防尊的确也不是个会怜香惜玉的人。”宗像推了下镜架，绀紫的瞳孔带着笑意。

“是吗？那要看对谁了。”见对方说话越来越难听，周防将手叉在腰上，嘴角微微扯动，意味深长地看着宗像，“某些人恐怕也不喜欢被怜香惜玉吧！”

傻子才听不出其中的意思。  
宗像的脸色沉了下来，双手抱在胸前，毫不客气地怼了回去：“火箭筒类型的人好像没资格说这句话吧。”

红发男人眉心抽动了一下，狠狠地瞪了他了一眼。那天在值班室发生的情事，各种情况都超出了周防的预期。不过，现在不是争论这个的时候。

无论何时，工作要放在首位。这才是成年人的生存守则。

“警视——大人，我现在可以走了吗？”周防深吸了口气，扯着嗓子说道。

“去吧，有任何发现立刻回报。”宗像点了点头。

================================

进入到花市大厅，八田不由地倒吸了口气：这里面至少有上百家商户，真的要一家家问吗？

“八田，你从这里向左，我向右，碰到面了之后，就一起到中庭去。这样效率也会高一些。”花市商户分布大致是个环岛，如果不分工的话，周防也觉得头大。没有其他办法之前，就只能用这种最原始的办法去搜查了。

本来这些目标性不强的走访不需要他来的，但是最近案件堆积，几乎所有的警力都在外面奔忙，在办公室等消息显然不是他的作风。  
“OK，如果发现嫌犯，尊哥马上联络我哟！”

这个季节的花市，春意盎然，花香四溢。造型千奇百怪的盆栽、五颜六色的花简直绘琳琅满目，有许多品种都是周防没有见过的。

他一个单身男人，根本不会有心情去打理花草，趁这次出来查案，他也总算是涨了些见识。  
比如说，风信子。他还是第一次知道原来风信子有那么多种颜色。粉色，白色，蓝色，红色等等，姿态算不上娇艳，却很赏心悦目。

“前面香庭大厦的人都在我这里买花，我没见过这个人。”一个30多岁的店主信心满满地说。

“桔梗花啊.......好意头呢，砸了好可惜的。不过，这个月我没卖过这种话。”隔壁店的家庭主妇抱歉地回答。

“诶？这女孩好年轻啊，你快点走吧！我老婆管得严，让她看到了不得了！”卖兰花的中年男人忙不迭地将周防推出去。

“看样子是情杀呢......”一个婆婆惋惜地说道。  
“为什么......是情杀？”

猛然听到这样的回答，周防停下了脚步问道。  
“桔梗花，代表的是永恒的爱。现在被打破了，难道不是爱情的誓言被打破了的意思吗？”老婆婆伤感地笑着。

周防转过脸再看看摊位上摆着的，开得正盛的桔梗花，心里嘀咕着：花而已，还有那么多讲究吗？

“年轻人，可不要随便给女孩子乱送植物哦，特别是花。”  
“是吗？幸好我对这东西一点儿兴趣都没有！不过，送花还真是麻烦。”周防正喃喃道，手机铃声响起了。

是上司打来的电话。宗像通报了在另一条街行动的道明寺和日高已经抓到嫌犯了，让他这一组收队。周防不痛快地皱了皱眉，拨通了八田的电话。

虽然破案是好事，周防却高兴不起来。浪费了大把的时间却没有收获，这对刑警来说是常有的事。但是没能亲手抓到犯人，始终让人觉得不甘心。

在等待八田赶过来的时候，他就站在老婆婆的店门口，目光被一盆仙人球吸引了。  
“这个很好养哦，只需要很少的水，而且你看它的刺多精神啊！”老婆婆立刻笑咪咪向他推销道，“基本不会有虫害，而且可以吸收空气中的有害物质，买一盆怎么样？”

确实很精神呢......远处看毛茸茸很可爱，实际上全身都是刺。  
不管对谁都那么地严厉，苛刻。  
强悍地，孤独地，骄傲地兀自生长着。

哼.......  
周防心中冒出一个念头 ，嘴角浮起一丝怪异的微笑。

================================

宗像礼司走进办公室的第一眼，就注意到了异常，一种很不友好的异常。

正盯着那东西陷入思索中的时候，淡岛世理推门进来了。

“警视，这是鸟绘乐园故意伤人案要提交给检方的材料，您看看有没有问题。”淡岛将资料放在他的面前，下意识地避开了办公桌上的盆栽。

“淡岛君，这东西，是谁送来的？”宗像抬起眼睛询问道。

“呃......好像是周防尊吧！只有他找我取过钥匙，说是您让买的。”她回答的有些底气不足，因为她感觉到宗像并不高兴，并且明白了这显然是周防的自作主张。

“好的，我知道了。”说是不高兴，宗像的表情倒是缓和下来了，淡淡地说了句：“你去吧！不要和别人说起。”

淡岛把握不到宗像的想法，略显不安地离开了办公室。

一个深咖啡色高20cm，直径超过20cm陶艺花盆。没有任何美感可言，硕大的仙人球倒是生机勃勃，周身的刺坚硬锐利，容不得任何人侵犯模样。

是用这东西讽刺我难相处吗？  
还是说，觉得我浑身是刺已经刺得让他受不了了呢？

宗像礼司望着那盆仙人球，忍不住轻笑出声：这男人还真是好懂啊！不过，他似乎还忘了一件很重要的事。 

===============================

早上一起来就阳光普照，又是一天的好天气。所有的案件，昨天下班之前，已经全部存档，今天是真正崭新的一天。大家准时去会议室参加上司宗像礼司主持的晨会。

没有事，就是好事。  
警察部向来都是这样。除了办案，还有许多琐碎的事情要处理，今天所有的人都要留在办公室对着电脑，一边工作一边待命。

“周防警部，请到我办公室来一下。其他人解散。”  
会议结束的时候，宗像冲着周防说道。

终于，来了！  
周防尊本以为昨天下午就会被叫过去，在回办公室的路上，他想好了一系列讽刺宗像的话语。对周防来说，想抱他想拥有他，和被他阴阳怪气的话语教训，是两回事。  
周防几乎是本能地，和他对抗着。

但是，昨天宗像下午明明看到了那东西，却风平浪静地什么也没发生，这让周防有些摸不着头脑。那傲慢的男人，今天终于忍不了吗？

和宗像礼司一前一后走进他的办公室，周防一眼就发现那盆仙人球已经不见了。  
“把门锁上。”宗像站办公桌前，笔直地注视着他。

周防心里开始打鼓了，他在耸立的红发上抓了一把，还是按他说的做了。

“仙人球，谢谢了。”宗像微笑着，那紫色的瞳孔熠熠生辉。

“不谢。”  
宗像礼司是真傻还是装傻，不至于吧！周防发现那表情真的不像是生气的时候，越发迷惑了。  
“我没想到你会这么直接。不过，这的确是你的风格。”  
周防没有答话，只是看着他慢慢地靠近。 

“仙人球的花语，是外柔内刚，寓意坚强。不过，仙人球是送给恋人的植物喔。”

宗像的笑容非常温和，注视着周防的眼睛，仿佛在传送某种讯号，胜利者一般的，得意和傲慢。

“！！”  
周防瞳孔猛然放大，一脸的别扭窘态：“抱歉啊！我并没有别的意思，既然送错了，那就先还给我吧！”

“哦呀，真是可惜！我已经接受了，并且将它搬回家去了。”

“你这家伙！”  
看着宗像愈发得意的表情，他的呼吸也渐渐急促起来。

周防抓住宗像的胳膊用力一拽，就把他抱在了怀里，堵住了那张利嘴。热烈地亲吻着，那薄唇的味道周防一直记得，在过去的一周里，他不止一次地想要吻他。

因为焦虑，所以急躁。  
周防嘬住宗像的舌头大力地吮舔着，在他口腔里蛮横地搅弄着，几乎要夺走他的呼吸。宗像回应地很克制，却还是被周防的热情感染，紫瞳微眯沉浸在这充满挑逗的吻中。

“仙人球，如果要取回的话，就自己到我家去拿吧！”  
好不容易结束了这个吻，宗像的唇瓣充血微微肿起，脸上泛起潮红。他调整好呼吸轻声说道。

“宗像。”  
“唔？”  
“去你家......拿吗？” 周防试探地问道。  
“是去我家。你不会是害怕了吧？。”宗像唇角扬起，话中有话地说道。

“什么时候？”  
宗像礼司看了看手表，思考了片刻说：“明天。”

第二天，周防尊真的去了宗像礼司的家。  
虽然和他想得有些不同，却成为了他毕生难忘的记忆。

【预知事后如何，请看第二章！】


End file.
